Title and Registration
by ForgottenAir
Summary: Taken place in the Victorian Age, Wally West is a prodigy detective; Jinx is a prodigy thief and assassin. He thought their love was possible; She knew it was impossible. It doesn't take an eternity for people to change... Jinx / Kid Flash
1. Chapter 1

**ForgottenAir here! **

**This is a Jinx/Kid Flash fanfic. In truth this is one of my favorite couple of all times. I guess I kind of base my life with this couple too but of course I'm waiting for my own Kid Flash to come and rescue me :) **

**This takes place during the Victorian Era of England. In truth, it may be a disappointment for some of the readers or not, but I based this fanfic on the anime-style Victorian Era. If many people do realize the clothing style and etc is different compared to the real Victorian and anime-Victorian. It's easier for me to visualize and relate (since I am an avid reader for Victorian era stuff from anime/manga). **

**The first chapter may seem OCC but TRUST me there is a reason. Please read and you'll understand. **

**Enjoy reading! Reviews are always welcome! **

Time: 2 AM

Setting: The Hearthworth Estate

Season: Late Autumn. Cold enough to be the start of winter

Additional Info: Very powerful full moon

Her catlike eyes roamed around as she looked over at all directions to keep in cheek she was safe. Jumping at the slightest touch of sound, she quickly began to swift through the halls of the dark building. She took a faster pace as her body was illuminated by the moonlight from the windows. Back against the wall, she positioned herself to say alert until she felt a gentle breeze pass by her_. No, it can't be_, she thought. Taking the chance she popped her head out to find herself in shock. At the far corner was Wally West.

Standing in front of the door where Jinx's next mission lay, West stood still, hands in his pocket as if he were waiting for her. He took away his sight from the floor to look through the window besides him. The great contrast from the light of the full moon made time stood still, Jinx staring at his profile, the concentration of his ice blue eyes…

Wally West, age 17, was a genius young detective who solved all of England's most notorious cases in a flash, hence his nickname "Kid Flash". Starting his young career at the age of 14, he solved the most difficult murder cases and served scandals in justice. Still attending college as a prodigy in the chemistry department he has become an honor by Queen Victoria. Of course he's popular with the ladies (not that he's complaining). But other than all of that, he is known for having a presence of a breeze. Wherever he is, criminals and villains will know he's close by by that mysterious breeze he carries with. Some say it's because he's so inspirational or perhaps because he possesses the spirit of Mercury.

It took a great deal of time to finally come back to reality. Jinx shook her head in disbelief she gazed deeply to West and decided to twitch at his sight and gag at the thought. There've been many times when West tried to flirt with her before sending her off to prison, but that's the reason why she's never been at jail; she sneaked away while he was fantasizing in his dream world.

* * *

><p>She remembers their first encounter. Jinx was 13 and West was at the beginning of his career. At that time she was known as a clever thief prodigy. She was very quiet back then, taking everything silently. She remembers that first breeze as she was gathering all the pastry from the bakery. Convinced it was a scary detective, she turned to be welcomed by a kid. This kid looked like an idiot, mind you, with his oversized detective clothes and a hat too big for his head to fit. Holding a pipe in his hand he took a taste but coughed for 4 minutes straight until he was able to restrain.<p>

"_Ugh_," she thought. "_How long is this dork going to make me stay for this crap show?"_

Taking his head more back of his head, his face was full of smug and pride. Jinx wasn't impressed.

"So you're the famous Jinx," he stated. His hat fell back to the floor. West took a few minutes trying to put his hat back on place. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You have quite the reputation, Ms. Jinx. And I must say you're quiet beautiful too," he winked.

For a second, Jinx fell right into his "game" as she thought it was. Her heart was racing in an incredible speed, her blood was rushing to her face, her eyes wide open in surprise. No one has ever called her beautiful before… Ever.

"_It's a trick, Jinx_," her conscience told her. "_Don't give in_."

As much as Jinx tried, she wanted to believe it. Her, being an avid fairytale fan had visions of her prince coming to save her on top of a white unicorn and take her to their happily ever after. Perhaps was this boy a prince to come for her? No, it was impossible. First of all, he was stupid. Second of all she never felt beautiful in her life. Her abnormal pink hair and gray skin caused by witchcraft made her into a monster who no one can love. She dressed in black rags that made her look like the poorest boy alive. Her prince will never lie to her. Third he didn't have a white unicorn.

She stopped and pondered why he was fumbling through his pocket. She went on full alert as his hand began to reach out. A gun? Poison Dart? Different weapon suggestions scattered through her mind. Her eyes calmed as she saw hints of petals of a petal.

A red rose.

It was a bit crumbled but nevertheless it was one of the most beautiful roses she's ever seen, as corny as it sounds.

"I'll let you escape this time," West began to approach her. "It's quite obvious I'm going to work with you for a very long time. As our first encounter I wanted to give you this."

Jinx was paralyzed. West was less than one feet away. Why wasn't she running away? She realized how hypnotized she was by his ice blue eyes. So sharp, so distinct it left her frozen to the spell of his sight. Her heartbeat was beating in a rate her chest hurt and she as if she were going to explode at any given second.

She didn't even jump when he softly whispered in her ear, "When I catch you, I promise I'll make you mine."

West pecked a kiss on her cheek and forced her hand to open to accept the rose. Before she knew, he was gone. Released from his spell she gathered the last of the pastry and ran out, her heart ready to explode.

* * *

><p>But that was the past. Although she never went to prison, she felt as though he LET her escape. How could he not catch her but catch the most dangerous criminals of all of Europe whom are beyond her league?<p>

She decided to sly away but remembered she needed the gem inside the room West was standing in front of. "Damn," she cursed under her breath. "Luck is never on my side, is it?"

"Jinx, I know you're there,"

Her eyes widen.

Taking her last deep breaths, she stood in the hall in front of him with a stolid face. She wasn't going to give in this time.

Without waiting for her to say a word, Wally continued, "Jinx, I have my sources as to why you're here. Don't worry I'm not here to capture you. Instead I…. I have a request to make."

Expression not changing, she was surprised inside. "_A request? What's this going to be? A proposal_?"

Taking a deep sigh, "Jinx, for three years I tried to slow down the whole police force to capture you. They're going to capture you in a few hours and execute you because of your jobs as a thief AND an assassin. I don't want that; especially to you." He reached down his side pocket of his detective coat and gave her a bunch of papers. "Identification papers; you'll need these to go to France."

Her eyes fixed on the papers but face expression did not change an inch. He gave in his disappointment.

As the years went by for the two of them, Jinx became more heartless in each of their meetings. At first Jinx did it so she didn't show West how happy she was to see him, but as time went on, she knew she had to be apart from West. How can a villain and a national hero be together? She already acknowledged both of them were living in a fantasy land if they thought they could be with each other. Jinx knew better for she had to get back into reality. Thus if she acted as though she didn't care about him, he too, will realize reality and they would slowly walk apart.

"Dress as the blonde from March 3rd. You know, the one where you the sky blue dress with those blue eyes at the Huchingson Ball? That's your identity for your papers… It was always my favorite disguise too…"

He expected her to argue against what he said but he became crestfallen as she just stood with a heartless face. He tried to smile but it only turned out awkward as he was faced with the reality of her cold aura. Why wasn't she replying? Why is her face expression not changing? Please, Jinx, let this be a joke.

"I'll come for you!" He was desperate. Desperate to see her face soften and look at him with the real person of whom she really was. But he already knew she was playing with him. In frustration he reached for her arms and gripped them tightly. She didn't give in to twitch; only a blink she gave.

Silent as ever he raised his voice. "Jinx, I love you. In God's name if I didn't, why would I help you all this time, help you escape, and hold the police for three straight long years? You think it's an easy job? I busted my ass to get a high position for this so you can live. So you can breathe. So I can see you alive!"

Jinx could indicate he was becoming vulnerable. This wasn't the first time he saw him this way but it impacted to the deepest.

"Please, for once…" he put his head down. "Please show me your real self… Just this once…."

Jinx's heart fluttered as he slowly was going to dive for a kiss. Her face didn't change from her current expression but she closed her eyes. For once she realized how much she longed for his kiss. The softness of his thin lips, the taste of overflown cherry and the warmth of his embrace. _NO!_ she thought, _You can't lose right now Jinx, not now! _As she stood there, she wondered what took West so long. Slightly opening her eyes, she saw him frozen, their lips less than an inch away.

He let her go, without the kiss. To her she was devastated. To him she didn't change the same emotionless expression of her false self. He faced away from her.

"Go," he said.

Jinx ran away by command. For once in a long time, she shed a single tear of deep regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is ForgottenAir! :D **

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed! Your reviews seriously gave me hope that this fanfic can be possible: Fpmr1, SecretTeller 6, . 15, midnight sawc. I love you all so much 3 **

**Remember, reviews give hope to the writer! I really appreciate all reviews 3 **

**But thank you, the reader, for continueing this fanfic! That gives me more hope 3 **

**Back to the story! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows what I'm going to say here so what's the point? Me do not own TT. I will not repeat on later chapters. **

**Warning: language. **

Year: Nearly 2 year later

Time: 4 PM

Setting: Paris. December

Season: Winter

Additional Info: Gray sky. Snowing gently.

"Avez-vous fait le travail que nous avons demandé?" _Did you do the job as we asked?_ the man in the heavily covered coat asked. He was tall and wore as much as possible to cover his face.

"Oui je l'ai fait. Aujourd'hui où est mon argent, monsieur?" _Yes I did. Now where's my money, sir?_ the blonde girl asked. Her hair was very light in color and her skin was pale but milky at the same time. Her blue eyes were in the color of the gray blue sky and her fur clothes were matching in that color. She didn't take her eyes off the man until he had the money in his hands in a thick envelope.

As he was about to leave, she commanded him, "Ne vous avisez pas laisser jusqu'à ce que je compte tout l'argent." _Don't you dare leave until I count all the money. _

_Putin d'argent_, he thought. He miserably watched her count all the euros in that thick envelope. After she was done, she walked away. "Merci beaucoup pour votre enterprise," _Thank you very much for your business_, she finally said. The man left immediately.

Easily blending in the crowd she carefully placed the envelope inside her coat pocket. Looking up at the sky, she was reminded that she had no other jobs for the next week. Perhaps she'll take a nice cup of coffee and watch the sky color slowly change.

"Papers! Papers!" the little boy spoke in French. He and a group of boys were scrambling themselves to sell papers on such a cold day. The girl was warmed by their smiles of doing their very best. It reminded her of her times from a long time ago…

Suddenly another group of boys crowded around the little boy. If the little boy was about seven, the other boys were in their preteens. Judging from their clothes, they were little rich bastards picking on the poor.

Laughing, one boy shouted, "Ha, this little shit can't do anything better than deliver papers." The boys began to kick the little boy around. He began crying.

"Ha, motherfucking poor kid, crying for help. Where's your mother? Oh I bet she's being laid by a guy as a protisitute!"

"Nah, look he's calling for a guy's name! I think this fucker is calling for his boyfriend. He's gay!"

"You're all retarded! I bet he's calling for his master's name who fucks him every night!"

The girl stood there. It wasn't uncommon to find the rich pick on the poor like that, especially for immature boys who have nothing else to do than waste their money on themselves. But she felt something inside her heart boiling in anger. Something about that little boy being tantalized like that in such a young age was unforgivable. Expressing pain of her own past began to create her boiling anger into an explosion. How DARE they. She began to walk towards the scene.

Looking around to see if anyone was concentrating on her, she began. Her eyes glowed pink with rage. She swift her hand across the air to deliver rays of pink into the brick road.

Beneath the boys' feet, the bricks exploded and sent them all flying. The boys were panicking, some even wetting their pants. The little boy was awed of what happened.

"That shit is a demon! RUN!" The gang decided to run away for they weren't willing to stay for what happens next.

The little boy looked over to see the young lady's eyes slowly change from their pink glow to see her blue-gray eyes. He just sat there as she ran up to him.

"You alright?" she asked him. He couldn't speak for she was the prettiest lady he's ever seen in his life. He slowly nodded his head as she dusted off the dirt from the gang's shoes and pulled him to stand up. He watched the angles of her face, how angelic they were. His face began to turn bright red.

"Pretty lady, would you like paper?" the same little boy asked her. The girl looked down to see his front teeth were missing, but besides his bright smile this boy was gaunt.

Her eyes were in surprise. How can he still proceed to his job when he was bullied terribly by those boys? Trying to smile as best as she can, she went down to her knees to be at the same height as the little boy. "Can you tell me what the latest edition of the paper is?" she patted the child's head. She felt so much better as his smile grew. He was a very strong boy.

As he tried to talk, a voice behind them shouted, "Lucus! The girl looked to see who it was.

It was a guy, who looked in his late teens. He was tall with auburn hair and chestnut eyes that matched well with the complexion of his face. He had a very lean and beautiful jaw line, fine nose and thin lips. The girl was impressed.

"Brother!" the little boy, Lucus, began to run to this brother with big arms. The girl realized how skinny they were and how worn out their clothes were. Nevertheless as she saw the two brothers hug, she was touched by the scene. She pondered for a moment: she hasn't been that touched by a scene since she newly came to Paris nearly two ago. She broke her train of thought as she saw the brother approach to her, Lucus picked up by his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Lucus," he apologized to his little brother. He hugged him tightly, his eyes on Lucus's shoulders. "I tried to run as fast as possible, but I wasn't able to save you. I'm so sorry…" The girl realized he was speaking in English!

Lucus then whispered something in his brother's ears and pointed to the girl. Both of their eyes now on her, the brother changed his language to French, "Were you the one who saved my brother?"

The girl stood still. She began to panic if she was exposed too much. Did other people see her release her powers too?

"Don't worry, mademoiselle, our lips are sealed," he continued. His eyes seemed really sincere. Lucus nodded his head.

"I just wanted what the latest gossip was," she replied. She made it seem as though the answer was obvious.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you must buy a paper to figure out what he latest issue is," he said to her. His lips weren't smiling but his eyes were.

"Aw, can't you give this nice lady a break?" she asked out loud. She reached for her separate wallet but froze as she saw how cold the two were. Something about them seemed so special, comforting, and so familiar she couldn't help but feel terrible if she only gave a couple of euros for one paper.

Also, this may have been the first time where she was touched by the promise of trust from both of them. But how? How can trust be immediately created from a person's first encounter? It was strange, but interesting. Without thought she formed a smile.

"You know what," she said. "Come to my place. Forget the papers." She took the unoccupied wrist of the young man and dragged him, along with Lucus, to his place.

* * *

><p>Time: Same time<p>

Setting: London. Dormhouse. December.

Season: Winter

Additional Info: Melancoly blue clouds. Sprinkles of snow. Only one person is present in the dormhouse.

"Wally West has solved another case again!"

"He never fails! What a splendid genius!"

"He's very good-looking. Wonder if he has anyone tonight?"

After the night of the proven crime, Wally West, again, became the big talk of London. Like always he has become the star of London, the most talked about, the most wanted by the audience and, of course, the ladies. Through sun or snow there's always a way where his success is spread like wildfire. On this winter day Wally West is studying for his chemistry major test inside his college dorm.

Well "studying" is an understatement. He's acting as if he is so he can take a break away from the crowd, the entire police force, his job, the outside world in general. He already memorized all of what he needed for the test. His back on his bed, his eyes facing the ceiling, he was in great thought. He continued his thoughts as he got off and walked towards his window that provided great view of the city of London.

It's already been nearly two years since he saw Jinx. One year since her death in the fire during one of her assassination missions.

He didn't understand why she died. She was such a beautiful person at heart, assassin or not. He wrapped himself in his arms as regrets began to conquer his mindset. He told her she should stop the job, stop from being an assassin for there were other ways to get justice and money if she needed any. He didn't tell her enough, he believed. He kept cursing at himself as the past became more unbearable for him. He really wished when he saw her for the last time he ran away with her to another far country. If that happened, he would've saved her from that cruel destiny she was met with.

Wally had many relationships, some long-lasting or short-lived for one night. The girl he always went out with had to have a similar body shape with hers or resembled her for a bit. There wasn't any girl who looked like Jinx for she was another species of beauty but any amount of similarity would've done. Now even though Wally went out with many beautiful women, no matter how many times he's been out with a woman overnight, he was never able to complete one full night. Whenever he was near that chance, he would always think of Jinx, feel guilty, and leave the woman alone in the room.

At rare times he would cry over the regrets he had, the memories he and she shared. Now real men cry about deep love and Wally was nowhere near weak. It seems as though his obsession of wanting to see her became his strive to do his best, even if it felt as though it was hopeless without her. Many of his coworkers realized how quiet Wally had suddenly become, how he joked around less with the adults, and how much more he seemed to mature. Many believed it was because of his experience for his new change of person. However Wally knew it wasn't a change of person but rather a façade to hide his true feelings.

Wally continued to stare off at the defrosted window until he sensed someone was coming. Wally lived alone in an attic apartment. He quickly hid, a pistol ready at hand.

As soon as he saw a figure, Wally immediately pointed his gun to the person who just entered the room. It didn't take long for him to realize who it was to put his gun down safely.

"Hey Wally," the person greeted. This was Dick Grayson, the famous adopted son of Bruce Wayne of the Wayne enterprise. Wayne enterprise was the first enterprise of England in which had its separate way from the crown and was a highly lucrative company all over Europe, India, China, and the Americas. Today he was dressed in regular citizen clothes: an inexpensive coat, inexpensive scarf, inexpensive everything. He took his beret off and dusted off the remaining snow.

"It's snowing?" Wally asked.

"Only a little; not much," Dick replied.

The room remained silent as Dick placed his clothes on the hanger.

"What's up? Really, you're so quiet these days I don't know what to think of you," Dick took out a pastry from a paper bag he was caring from earlier and took a bite. Staring at the pastry Wally began to have many flashbacks of his first encounter with her at the bakery four years ago. He was woken up by Dick calling out his name.

"Hey Wally, you really ok? I'm starting to worry you're REALLY not yourself," Taking another bite of his pastry, Dick decided to sit down on Wally's desk.

"Yeah I'm alright," Wally sat down on his bed. "I'm just… caught in lots of things, that's all."

Dick raised an eyebrow. If there was anyone who knew Wally the most was him. They knew each other ever from their guardians in a small age. Bruce Wayne and Barry West were great acquaintances and during those meetings with each other they bought Dick and Wally. At first they hated each other because Dick was nonchalant and Wally was the jokester. As opposites they both believed they would never become friends. But after a series of events they became the best friends they never thought they would be.

While Wally is a detective, Dick Grayson was a crime fighter in the underground world with Bruce. Together they were known as the Dynamic Duo of the Underworld: Batman and Robin. Both, along with other crime fighters, fight for justice to restore the balance of the Underworld. There wasn't enough good in the world to make all of the Underworld transform. All they could do is restore balance of good and evil. As a detective and a person who needs lots of inside sources Wally and Dick are a greater team of solving crimes and bringing justice. And after all this Dick knew that Wally was different this year. Maybe TOO different.

If it were the old Wally, he would've acted super childish and fought for the pastry. He and Dick would've wrestled on the floor and he would joke around how "romantic" the situation was and laugh on the floor. But on that day, Wally was dead silent, didn't even bother to try to steal the pastry away from his hand, or even joke around like he always did. It was as if something inside him was dying as the months went by and he was becoming more into a soulless fragment of a human body. It didn't take a genius like him to figure out there was something wrong.

"Hey Dick" Wally said. Dick jumped in surprise.

The room was filled by the soft noise of the falling snow… From that point on, Dick already knew what to do.

"Tell me everything," Dick set his pastry aside and lent a ear.

* * *

><p>The girl changed into casual clothes and let the spell upon her hair and skin fade away. She had to reenergize her powers for she didn't put down the spell for 4 days straight. Revealing long pink hair, pink eyes, and gray skin, the girl looked into the mirror. For someone who went to another country for over a year, Jinx changed so much. For an immigrant she started off well: she already knew how to speak French and she had enough money in her savings to have her start as a rich young lady in Paris.<p>

At first she took jobs as an assassin once again. Word that the famous assassin, Jinx arrived to France, she was already booked for different secret missions. As she accomplished her first month in France, West's words kept knocking on her self-conscience telling her what she was doing was wrong, even if she only accepted jobs that seemed appropriate to bring her own "justice" to the table. West doesn't understand her feelings at all, she believed. But as the months went by Jinx started to lessen her job as an assassin and stopped stealing. There was a true meaning of why West sent her to France: to receive a new life. Jinx feigned a death for herself in a fire, and thus the "death" of the great assassin Jinx. This spread all of the Underworld and Jinx was sure West was able to get the message too. But for the next months she only took jobs she believed was reasonable as a "crime fighter" and an assassin at the same time but in great secrecy.

It doesn't take an eternity for a person to change; in fact all it takes is time, short or long. In her opinion, she changed a lot. In the audience's sense, she changed much more than had ever she thought.

**You're done with chapter 2! Thank you so much for reading this far! Reviews are always welcome! And I apologize for any mistakes I've made in this chapter and the first chapter! ;; **

**Yes, Lucus and his brother are going to be VERY VERY VERY important characters in this fanfic. Trust the writer :) **

**See you all till the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! This is ForgottenAir!**

**I know I've been out for such a long time and I apologize. I'm a very stressed student and I've been so busy. But thankfully it's SPRING BREAK! I hope I will be able to write one more chapter this week!**

**To be honest, I already had this chapter ready but I can't use my laptop because of technical difficulties. Fortunately this chapter turned out to be better than I expected. This chapter was written immediately and posted immediately so you all can read it!  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. I LOVE MY FANS, THE FAVORITES, ETC. I AM SO THANKFUL YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Thank you so much for those who were still fans of this fanfic and waited patiently for the next chapter. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Here's chapter 3! **

**Less than three! **

* * *

><p>Year: Same year<p>

Time: Same time

Setting:Aan abandoned mansion, far into a forest, in Germany.

Season: Winter

Additional Info: Gray clouds blanket the area. Heavy atmosphere. Cold. Mansion is dusty, unsanitary, rats crawl all over. Windows are all broken. Glass and blood all over the floors and walls. No furniture.

It was rumored the great Man of Bat was missing from the English Underworld. He was, indeed, for he was investigating a crime that seemed for the world to know it was forever forgotten...

"Hey, Bats, we've been investigating this place for several days. I think that's really unnecessary," the Flash spoke out. "Besides, London needs you."

Batman paused at his investigation. It didn't take long for him to continue again.

"Giving me another silent treatment, huh? Then what was the whole point for me to freeze my ass here-"

"Flash, catch,"

By instinct, the Flash caught what the Batman threw, only to find himself drop the object immediately. It was a frozen, decayed arm.

"Alright, Bats, you're really crossing the line. I'm going bac-"

"Flash, look," Batman had his eyes on the arm.

Flash decided to swallow a few more ounces of patience and looked down.

He almost screamed as the arm was twitching by its own and using its own fingers, it tickled through the floors to get a hold of his foot. The Flash kicked the arm around until the arm flew across the room.

He went against the wall in fear as he saw the arm going towards him again.

"BATS, DO SOMETHING!"

Without another minute to spare, Batman threw a bomb to have the arm swim inside fire. The Flash's breathes grew less heavy as he witnessed the arm burned into ashes.

A dead silence remained. The Flash, having no more patience, marched to Batman, his eyes growing in frustration.

"What the hell was that for?" he flung his arms up in the air. "Not to mention, what in God's name was that?"

Batman stood in silence, his eyes direct on the Flash's face, and listened to him complain for the next few minutes. Finally, when the time was right, he pushed the Flash out of the way to get back into where he was investigating.

"He's back,"

It only took two words to make the Flash's mouth shut tight. His face expression shadowed a concern. He shock his head and gave a weary chuckle.

"Bats, if this is a joke, it's a good one. Cut it out..."

The Batman didn't need to say anything to prove himself.

"I... I thought he was dead. Didn't he die years ago?"

"He experiments with dark magic, Flash. He can transfer his soul," Batman stood up again and walked towards the door. "Our work just started. Let's head back and pack up. We're going back."

* * *

><p>Time: Same time<p>

Setting: A nice apartment building. From one glance, one can know it was an apartment for the wealthier class. Slowly snowing outside.

Additional info: The two newly characters were in the living room. Three long windows against the wall had a small balcony outside of them. Curtains were in rich sky blue. Walls were covered by royalty blue, decorated with green vines and white flowers. Couches were soft, one of a rococo design of royalty blue, other with the design of a fainting couch, in a cream color. Each couch face each other. In the middle lays a beautifully designed white coffee table. In fact, behind each couch lays white tables, adorned with glass vases of white and red flowers. In the back of the room lay shelves of books, cases of china, paintings of backgrounds, and a mirror. From one glance of the room, one can make the assumption the owner of the apartment was a rococo style fan.

The young man and the young boy sat on the blue couch, awing their eyes at the beautiful details on every speck of the room.

"Brother, I don't want to sit here..." Lucus faced his brother.

"Why?" the brother asked. He also didn't want to sit down, probably for the same reason as his little brother had in mind.

"Our clothes are dirty," Lucus nervously fiddled with the wrinkles of his coat. "We're going to stain the couch with our dirty clothes..."

Jereld could only give his brother a decrepit smile. "I don't want to sit on them either, Lucus," he replied. "But if the nice lady wanted us to sit, I'm sure she had a good reason to..."

Jereld was getting nervous. The young lady seemed to be younger than him. What did she want with him and Lucus? She looked as a person with a good heart, but with cruel reality, he knew he shouldn't trust a person too easily.

He looked up as he heard her soft footsteps on the carpet. Her hair was in a simple bun and her outfit was different than what she wore outside. It was a simple stripped top and a long blue dress. She smiled as she set the tea set down, along with cookies.

"I hope you like green tea," she said. With grace, she poured tea into each small china cup. "I have to go back to the market soon. I ran out of other teas."

"No, it's fine," Jereld replied. He stumbled his words as his nervousness grew. He saw his brother drooling over the cookies. Of course the boy was hungry; for the past few days the brothers weren't able to eat anything other than scraps.

The young woman spotted the little boy in his amazement.

"Staring at them won't ease your hunger," she smiled. She handed a cup to Jereld, who received it with a flimsy hand.

Lucus looked up at his brother for permission. Seeing him with such desperate eyes, Jereld nodded his head. "Go ahead, Lucus. You deserve it."

He observed his brother quickly taking one cookie and eating it as if he was savoring each bite. After finishing one, he looked up at his brother again.

"You don't need my permission to eat those cookies, you know?" he chuckled. He sighed in relief to see his brother enjoy the food.

"So you speak English?" she asked. She took one sip of tea and set the plate down to her lap.

Jereld saw her as very well-mannered. She was kind enough to give her full attention.

"Yes, my brother and I are from England," he answered. "I'm, um, Jereld Brown, by the way. My brother, here, is Lucus Brown."

"And my name is Layla Whiteharth. Nice to meet you both," she set her cup down and held out a hand.

"I don't recall ladies exchanging handshakes," Jereld cracked a smile. "It's more like a kiss."

"You know what they say, I'm a black sheep along the herd," she followed his smile. "I'm a different from others."

"I can see that," he replied.

They both set back and took another sip of their tea.

"When did you come to Paris?" she asked.

Jereld choked on his tea.

"Well," he coughed. "My brother and I came a month ago. We're still trying to adjust to Paris. It's nice here, actually."

"It's much nicer if you had a proper living," she took another sip of tea. "Did you come to Paris for a job opportunity?" She raised an eyebrow. "If it is, it's not a good start..."

Jereld felt chills. He didn't know why, but he felt as though in that second, the aura around her changed into something else."No," he replied. "Things happened in England. My brother and I had to... go to another place so we can restart a fresh new life..."

The room was filled with silence. Cookie crumbs falling on the floor were able to be heard.

"You look like a smart young man. Surely you could've started with a profession..."

"Where I come from, I wasn't able to have a profession..."

"Can you read and write?"

"Yes. I can do mathematics, also. I studied and taught myself university literature,"

Why was he revealing so much about himself, Jereld wondered. What was he trying to prove? Surely even if he tried to empress the young lady, would she be able to give him a proper job? He had to take the chance, however. He had to do anything for him and Lucus to lead to a more proper life.

She listened as Jereld revealed about all the things to make her impressed. Was he doing enough, he wondered. Will he be able to get a job, just by talking through her?

By the time he was finished, Lucus was full with seven cookies since he started eating.

"Jereld,"

"Yes, Miss. Whiteharth?"

"Did you expect if you told me everything you had accomplished, I would give you a job?"

The young man blushed in embarrassment. What if she wouldn't give him a job. Was all that talking useless? He put his head down.

"Look, Jereld," she said. "I'm not capable of giving anyone a job. But I can do one thing for you...

How about living together with me? Oh and by the way, call me Layla."

* * *

><p>Time: 2 hours later<p>

Setting: London. Dormhouse.

Additional Info: The blue skies starts to turn into navy. Heavier snow falls. A couple of people enter into the dormhouse into their own rooms. Meanwhile, the attic room is still left untouched. Two people are present.

Richard Grayson is patient. When he lends an ear, he LENDS an ear, no matter how many hours go by. Listening to Wally's true feelings over the past two years made his own heart go bleak.

Dick already knew about the Jinx and Wally fiasco from a long time ago. But it was something he didn't share too much about. Dick found it surprising to listen to a few stories Wally had to share he never knew he was capable of.

Yet, it wasn't Wally's own emotions that made Dick bleak, but it was also the fact that he knew Jinx may still be alive.

But he was smart enough, or so he thought, not to tell Wally. He found out through looking at files and the rumors spreading in the Underworld. He wasn't commanded for it to be kept a secret but Dick knew if Wally had known this, he could have done something reckless and dangerous. Dick didn't want to risk that, even to that evening while listening to Wally.

"Dick, I think I'm crazy," Wally covered his face with his hands.

"I'm pretty sure you're not," he replied.

"No, Dick, I'm serious," Wally stretched his face. "I think she's alive."

Richard's eyes shot out at Wally. No, he couldn't have figured out, he thought. "Why do you suppose so?"

"Hey, she and I have a connection, remember?"

"Besides that, loverboy," Dick shot back. "She's dead, remember? She's long gone... Wally, I think you are crazy. Crazy in LOVE. Hey, man, you have to let go. I think your obsession is taking over your entire life. It's not healthy for you."

"... I'm considering suicide,"

"OH, WALLY! You're just in a bad slump, that's all,"

"NO, DICK, I'm serious," Wally shouted. "For the past two years I was dead. You think I didn't try to forget her? I can't. NEVER. I can't live without her. Without her, I'm nothing. NOTHING! Please do me a favor, as my best friend, and put me out of my misery. I had enough."

Richard punched Wally below his ribcage. Wally was too overwhelmed to fight back his punches.

"Wally... get... a … hold... of... your...self!" he said after each punch. Wally landed on his side on the wooden floor. He felt as though he was sinking in the darkness.

Wally really wanted to end his life.

"Wally, listen to me," Dick grabbed a hold of Wally's collar. "Have you ever thought about how many lives were saved because of you? Wally, London needs you. England needs you. Why do you want to end your life? When we first met, didn't you say you wanted to live to help those around you to get real justice? You think it'll be justice of you to kill yourself while the entire country needs you? You think your death will solve any injustice?"

He let go, stood up, and collected his things.

"Wally," Dick said at the door. "For the longest time when we were friends, I've never been this ashamed that I have a pathetic friend like you."

The shut of the door made an impact on the entire floor.

As Wally lay there, sinking in the darkness, something in his heart snapped.

As he felt, the ocean of darkness started to melt away from his heart.

As everything disappeared, he felt his life as a blank streak.

As the night passed by and dawn colored the sky,

Wally West had forgotten about Jinx.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thank you so much for reading this much! <strong>

**And there's some development going on! I'm so excited to write more, but lets hope I have enough encouragements to myself so I can continue. Reviews and favorites are so welcomed and helps me be encouraged too! **

**AND YES JERELD AND LUCUS ARE IMPORTANT! Please be patient! I can promise you will love them. They have a reason in this story!**

**See you in the next chapter! I love you all dearly. Please be safe and I hope life is going well for you all.**

**-ForgottenAir**

****P.S. And I wanted to ask: for the name Layla, does "Lay-la" sound better or "lie-la"? They both sound really good but I can't decide how it actually sounds! A reply with your reviews are always welcome! ****

****Less than three! ****


End file.
